The Horrors of Internet Lingo
by the butt
Summary: Ray talks to some of his friends on AIM, and finds out just how annoying Bobby is...


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, AIM, or my friend's screen name. But I DO own my screen name and the X-Men's screen names.   
  
A/N: I got really bored. And annoyed at weird internet folk. So I wrote this. My friend asked if he could be in the story, so I put him and me in at one part. The story's pretty short, so don't feel like you are being pained into reading five hours of boredom ^^;;  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray typed boredly away on his keyboard, trying to cure his writer's block by forcing his dried out brain to work. It was 3:00 AM on Saturday night/Sunday morning. Saturday was Ray's day for staying up all night, writing fanfiction about his favorite TV shows. But tonight, writer's block attacked him, as he hadn't seen his favorite TV show for two weeks, as every channel it aired on decided it would be brilliant to take it off.   
  
Boredom, boredom, boredom...  
  
Ray sighed and shut his eyes, his eyes burning from staring at the computer too long. As he opened them, he saw another screen pop up.  
  
"What's this?" the boy muttered to himself lazilly as he tried adjusting his eyes. After he could finally see straight, he noticed that the screen was an IM. Ray yawned and read it.  
  
***  
  
bobbydrake: hi  
  
bobbydrake: its bobby if u couldnt tell lol  
  
***  
  
Ray groaned. Ok, so Bobby now had a screen name. Not only this, but he wasn't using puncuation. Or capitalization. And he used abbrieviations. Oh, joy. Ray slapped his hands down on the keyboard and started typing. 'Hi.' was his simple message. Though Ray wondered how Bobby got his screen name, he didn't bother to ask. Ray turned the volume on his computer up enough that he could hear if Bobby ever replied, though that'd take a while as Bobby was obviously going to become one of those strange people who look like the biggest idiots on the computer.  
  
Ray waited for about five minutes, sitting there, staring at the computer blankly as he half slept. Finally the ding sound woke him up from his slumber, and he groaned again as he read the message.  
  
***  
  
bobbydrake: so wuts ^  
  
***  
  
Ray shut his eyes in frustration. He began typing madly, the keyboard making loud sounds as his fingers pressed overly hard down on them. Ray sighed and pressed enter; his message read, 'Bobby, can you talk normally? I hate people who seemingly try to get the reputation of having typing skills of a dead monkey.'  
  
No reply.   
  
After waiting ten minutes, Ray gave up and opened WordPad again. The very moment he began typing, the ding from Bobby's IM could be heard.  
  
***  
  
bobbydrake: hi  
  
***  
  
Ray banged his head on the keyboard, leaving random letters in the typing box of the IM. While Ray continued banging his head, another IM box appeared. Ray looked up and smiled slightly. It was Amara, and she wasn't using that awful, horid, ugly internet lingo that Ray loathed so much.  
  
***  
  
PrincessofFire: Hi Ray! I bet you can't guess who this is =P  
  
PrincessofFire: Hey, why don't we make a chat?   
  
***  
  
Ray pondered the idea for a bit, a chat with Bobby in it would be scary as hell, but with Amara there, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He typed 'Ok', and a few seconds later a chat invatation appeared. Ray clicked 'Go chat' and entered the room. It was called "The Place".  
  
There were more people than Ray expected in the chat, but he identified them all as his fellow New Recruits by their screen names. Roberto's was SunGod14, Tabitha's was BombsAreFun, and Sam's was Cannonball785.  
  
***  
  
bobbydrake: hi  
  
bobbydrake: hi  
  
bobbydrake: hi   
  
PrincessofFire: Shut up...  
  
bobbydrake: hi  
  
bobbydrake: sry   
  
ElectricRay: My God, Bobby...  
  
bobbydrake: soo  
  
SunGod14: hahaha...  
  
bobbydrake: what  
  
SunGod14: i'm just looking at pictures  
  
BombsAreFun: well this is boring  
  
Cannonball785: Is there a point to this other than being in a room together? We're not exactly saying anything...  
  
ElectricRay: I guess not.  
  
Crazzymarkell2 has entered the room.  
  
bobbydrake: whos that  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz has entered the room.  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: HI!  
  
Crazzymarkell2: hi...  
  
bobbydrake: do we no them  
  
ElectricRay: I don't know...  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!  
  
ElectricRay: Oh the joys of caps lock.  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: ::pokes stranger:: can i call you BOB?!  
  
ElectricRay: ...No.  
  
Crazzymarkell2: taz can we leave?  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: NO   
  
Crazzymarkell2: blah screw you  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: no thanks  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
Crazzymarkell2: make him shut up  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake: h  
  
bobbydrake has left the room.  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: hahaha he scrolled...  
  
SunGod14: guys i think we should get a new chat  
  
bobbydrake has entered the room.  
  
bobbydrake: sry the room kicked me out lol  
  
PrincessofFire: Great.  
  
SunGod14: NEW CHAT  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: OMG YOU HATE ME  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz has left the room.  
  
Crazzmarkell2: uh  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz has entered the room.  
  
Crazzymarkell2: taz i'm out  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: FINE then i am too  
  
Crazzymarkell2 has left the room.  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz: bye!  
  
DeeplyInsaneTaz has left the room.  
  
SunGod14: uhh...  
  
ElectricRay: Ok this is boring, I'm gonna go.  
  
ElectricRay has left the room.  
  
***  
  
Ray sighed. Why did he even bother to go in that chat room? He knew it would be like that, with only a few people talking intelligently. And people always raided chat rooms he was in. Always. Ray opened up WordPad and began writing his story again, when he heard yet another ding. Ray's finger twitched slightly, and he opened Bobby's IM.  
  
***  
  
bobbydrake: hi  
  
***  
  
Ray hung his head backwards, biting down on his tongue. Did Bobby EVER go away? Ray grunted and typed out 'I'm trying to write.', then put up an away message. For a while it was silent, then Ray began to hear rapid dinging. He opened Bobby's IM to see about fifty hi's.   
  
For a while, Ray stared at the computer screen, glaring menacingly as the dinging kept coming and coming, only pausing every once in a while as Bobby got one of those messages telling him to slow down. Ray wondered if Bobby actually read them, and doubted it. After Ray could no longer take it, he blocked Bobby while thanking whoever thought up the brilliant idea of the block button.  
  
So back to writing it was. And now, Ray didn't mind the writer's block. At least he wasn't being attacked by rapid IM's.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ending that story was hard... So that's why it has a bad ending. Oh well!  
  
Anyway, I hope ye like it. And peeze review! I like reviews ^_^  
  
...Taz... 


End file.
